Generally, Flex, acryl signboards or the like have been mainly used in signboard manufacturing field. These boards are mostly manufactured in a rectangular form having various sizes, in which a plurality of lamps for illumination are mounted inside, and thus generated light helps the advertised graphic sign, name or the like represented in the front or the side of the advertising board to be distinctively shown at night.